1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus for unloading a particulate product from one location and conveying it to a second location intermittently, solely with a pressurized fluid.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Particulate dry products, such as barite, cement, bentonite and other such materials, are generally shipped by truck or rail to a use location at which point they must be unloaded into either bulk containers or smaller containers for transport to the site desired. Conveying apparatus which has been developed for such use has required electric controls or mechanical valving, which, not being maintenance-free, has caused much delay due to malfunction. For example, see U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,372,958 and 3,391,963. It is particularly advantageous to utilize a system for unloading which is maintenance-free when being used in isolated locations far from any source of repair.